


i will find a way, and i will have you

by WattStalf



Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Seiji would fuck her while he was awake, if Mika just asked, but she prefers doing what she can to avoid inconveniencing him.
Relationships: Harima Mika/Yagiri Seiji
Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922203
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	i will find a way, and i will have you

Seiji will fuck her when he’s awake; that’s not the reason that she does this. Mika knows that she does not have to go to this much trouble for him, when he is willing to do it, most of the time, with just a little nagging from her. He does not care much about chastity in regards to his one true love, considering the fact that their relationship is never going to be physical. In his eyes, it doesn’t matter as much, if he indulges Mika a bit to keep her quiet, especially because he can gaze at that face all the while.

However, she doesn’t want to have to nag him all the time, and she knows that the time he spends on her is mostly tiresome. He already does a lot for her, playing at being her boyfriend in exchange for what she has done for him, and if she can avoid inconveniencing him any more than possible, she will. That is why she tries to avoid nagging for sex whenever she can, but she still has her needs, and that is why she comes up with the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone.

Seiji is not bothered by her, and she gets to have her fun with him, and everything works out perfectly for both of them.

The drugs that she gets are strong, and if she gives them to him right before bed, he sleeps soundly through the night, and is not woken by anything at all. In the morning, he wakes up on time, completely unaware of what may have happened while he was out, amazed by how wonderful of a night’s sleep that he had. Sometimes, he alludes to dreams he may have had, but Mika has never been able to get much information out of him there. More than likely, he is probably dreaming about the ideal that Namie tried to make him believe in once; that Mika’s body is controlled entirely by the head.

She does not mind if he dreams about fucking the head while she is fucking him, because it is still her body, and she is still the one receiving that pleasure. In terms of reasonable girlfriends, she likes to think that she would rank fairly high. She likes to think that she is the perfect girlfriend, at least for someone like Seiji, and Seiji is all that really matters to her.

He likes to go to bed right after dinner, so it is pretty easy for her to drug him without him even noticing, and by the time he is dressed for bed, it kicks in, making him so drowsy that he often does not even bother getting under the covers after laying down. That is when Mika cuddles up next to him, laying her head on his chest, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat for a bit, making sure that he is really asleep, before she gets started.

She always starts by wrapping her lips around her cock, imagining him awake and moaning for her, praising her for it, but he barely even shifts in his sleep, even as he starts to grow hard in her mouth. Her fantasies about Seiji are sometimes a little unrealistic, but she allows herself this indulgence from time to time, since she does such an amazing job at being a reasonable and understanding girlfriend. Even if she is perfectly content in their relationship, even knowing that he would never say anything like that to her, she can enjoy her fantasies as she sucks him off.

Sometimes, she will put her own hand on the back of her head, but it never feels quite right, and she gives up on it quickly each time, wanting to focus everything on Seiji. In her fantasy, he pushes her back a bit, telling her that he wants more, and Mika is all too willing to give that to him. As she sits back, she watches his chest slowly rise and fall and she fingers herself, imagining him watching her with eager eyes, waiting until she is ready for him.

The real Seiji never has anything like eagerness in his eyes, but she likes that about him, loves him even more than the Seiji of her fantasies. The real Seiji remains sound asleep as she straddles him, sinking down onto his cock and crying out for him. At first, she used to try and be quiet, but now she knows that she can scream his name without waking him up, and so, she has decided that she never needs to hold back.

She does not hold back now, and as she rides him, it is only ever his name on her lips. As far as she is concerned, he is just as good of a lover when he is asleep as he is when awake, and she is proud of herself for finding a way to take everything that she needs without ever having to directly involve him. He can sleep soundly, dreaming of his ideal woman, while she has her fun with her ideal man, with the love of her life.

If she had thought of this before everything happened between them, there might have never been a need for things to play out the way that they did, but she is not at all dissatisfied with the outcome. In fact, she is happier with her life now than she has ever been, and there is nothing that could ever compare to being able to be at Seiji’s side. It is just a nice bonus, to know that she does not have to bother him or inconvenience him at all, letting him get a good night’s sleep while she rights him until they both come, usually at the same time. If that isn’t proof that they were made for each other, she doesn’t know what is.

Once she is done with him, she gets him cleaned up and tucked in, and then she cuddles up next to him, where sleep always comes easily. In fact, she would say she gets just as good a night of sleep as he does, even without any of those drugs in her system.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
